10 Flock Members?
by Pani and Mocha
Summary: Angel was only able to make out one word from their mind's: kill. But, they told us trust them. So we did. Why? Well, I'm thinking they can control minds, too, and they're just using us for something else; bigger than Itex and the School put together.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, it is I! Mocha -Iggy's Last Name Here-! I am going to start off the story right now, and then if Pani Pan wants to she can add some stuff. FYI if you don't know two people use this account. This is not my first FanFic, but my first FanFic on this account, so lets hope that it rocks! R&R, and please if you think the work needs improvement, don't be a flame, be constructive.**

That's the whole thing about being a bird kid. You never get a moment of peace, and if you do (which is very rarely) it gets ruined almost instantly.

Like, right now? It sucks.

So, to sum you all up on what has happened so far; we just got back from a vacation to Antartica. Then we went to some meeting for a opening of a 'safe' (nothing will be safe for us, never ever ever) haven for bird kids, and I was told (by a stupid Voice in my head) that there is one more place we need to go to. So, we were flying to the coordinates it told us to go to, and now this happened.

"What the heck _are_ those things?!" Gazzy yelled, slowing down his flying. We all looked where he was pointing to, and I was thinking it was another one of his 'it's a UFO' jokes. But. no. When I looked there was something flying towards us; giant blobs with- wings? Oh, no. Those aren't... Erasers, are they?

"No, they can't be." Angel said, answering my question. God, sometimes that kid freaks me out when she uses her mind reading power. "We already destroyed Itex _and _the School... no way they can be coming back. And they aren't Flyboys, same reasons." She frowned, also slowing down. Eventually we all slowed down, puzzled on what the heck those things were. They slowly came into view, and the black blobs turned into giant... _more bird kids?_

"Oh my God," I said through a gasp, "those are more bird kids!"

There was four of them, in new clothes and all groomed up. They were smilling at us, all happy and joyfull. Two boys, two girls. The two girls seemed like twins; both tall, about my age, with long and wavy brown hair. One boy was a blond guy who seemed pretty buff, and the other was almost like Fang. Except for, well, you know, he was smiling which is something Fang rarely ever does. Even when he does it it's more like a twitch of his mouth, not a real smile.

"Angel, can you scan them?" I asked, confused a little.

She concentrated hard on them, but then she opened her eyes and turned to me.

"I can't, there's something... blocking me from them. I only got one word out of it and it was..."

"Yes...?" I pushed.

"_Kill_."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is Pani and if you don't like this that's fine because I haven't written any Fanfics yet.**

I laughed, "Angel, come on be serious. What are they really thinking?"

Angel looked somewhat terrified. I realized that she wasn't joking, she was serious. I frowned and motioned for everyone to land.

"Max," she started, "I'm not joking. It just doesn't seem like these people would be thinking about killing, because they look so friendly, but to me it's loud and clear. I don't know if we should trust them."

"Angel, can you tell me exactly what they're thinking, like maybe WHO they want to kill, or perhaps WHY they want to kill?" I asked.

"Max I told you, the only word I could get from their heads is kill; they're all thinking the same exact thing."

The guy with the blonde hair started towards us, and Angel stepped back nervously, Nudge, Gazzy, and Iggy followed

"Alright, you four go over and sit by that tree" I pointed to a big tree about fifteen yards away from us. "If anything goes wrong I want you to immediately start to run and go under that bush." I then pointed to a bush about seven feet tall that was next to the tree, the branches bent over and the leaves looked like the could conceal whatever was underneath them.

They all started toward the tree and the guy came up to us.

_Max, _warned Angel's voice in my head,_ don't fall for their act._

"Hey, my name is Chris, we saw you guys land and we want to know why."

Chris's voice was like silk, it flowed so smoothly on his tongue that it was impossible not to hear him. His voice seemed to control me. I was about to say something, but Angel intervened.

_Max, lie, please don't tell them the truth!_

_What's so bad about the truth?_

_Don't trust them!!!_

_Angel, I got it. Don't worry._

"Chris," I began, "We landed here because we would like to know why you are all here."

_Great lie!!!!_

I panicked, the voice I heard in my head wasn't Angels, it was a voice I had only just now heard. It was Chris's.

_Dude get out of my head! This is a private conversation._

_Well don't broadcast it for all of us to hear then._

_Dude I told you to GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!!!_

"Whatever, we would all like to know if you all would mind us tagging along with you for a while." Chris said, his silky voice nearly controlling me.

_Max!!! _it was Angels voice I heard this time, _say no, please they really scare me._

_Angel, I'm gonna say yes. What if they want to kill the School or something?_

_NO!_

"Sure." I replied, ignoring Angel's warning. Anyways, if they really were bad, I knew we could kick their butts.

Fang yanked my arm, pulling me back to say something.

"Max listen to Angel, these people creep me out."

"Fang, listen to me, we have more people then they do. We would have more of a chance of winning if we get attacked."

I walked backed to Chris, "Sorry about that interruption. Anyways, you can join us on one condition."

"And what would that be?"

"STAY OUT OF OUR HEADS!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**A/N: Okay, Pani sent this to me in an email so it's Mocha here! Pani is convinced that her writing sucks, when really it rocks. Please review her chappie to support her!  
**


End file.
